TV
by karin vongola
Summary: Ver tv a altas horas de la madrugada, puede traer consecuencias relativamente desagradables. SasuNaru


Naruto es de Kishi..

****TV******  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto cerraba los ojos de cuando en cuando por el sueño que comenzaba a embargarle.<p>

En algún punto se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Sasuke.

El Uchiha cabeceaba un poco sentado en el sofá de la sala. Intentaba prestar atención a aquella pelicula que Naruto se había empeñado en ver, porque -según él- era buenísima, siendo, ironicamente el primero en quedarse dormido. Lo cumbre era verle intentando terminar lo que habia empezado, por muy aburrido que aquello fuese.

A punto de caer dormido, abrió los ojos para intentar despertarse a ver como seguía la peli, solo vio los créditos del final, que terminaron mareándole y haciéndole caer de inmediato en las alas de morfeo.

Un rato después despertó por un estornudo que no molestó en lo mas mínimo al rubio, quien seguía durmiendo de lo lindo. A punto de dormir de nuevo en esa relativamente incómoda posición, el moreno escucho unos gemidos provenientes de la tv, que hicieron que su sueño se esfumara de golpe.

Porno...

¿Quién lo diria?

El control remoto se encontraba bastante alejado de su posición, de hecho lo veía a la perfección desde el sofá. Este yacía en la mesita a unos metros de donde estaba. El único obstáculo entre el ansiado control y su persona, era Naruto.

Tal vez por amabilidad, tal vez por las altas horas de la noche con el plus del sueño, le dio corte zarandearlo para despertarle pudiendo así acallar aquellos hilarantes gemidos y sacar de su vista y mente a aquellas putas haciendole todo tipo de guarradas a unos tíos que se veian mas que apetecibles. No más que Naruto por supuesto, pero no estaban mal para echarles una miradita. No es que los tipejos le gustasen. Para gustos él se consideraba puramente *naruto-sexual* (para mayor información acerca del término, consulte el diccionario de Daneshka Boticcelli)

-Sasuke

Los colores del Uchiha se dispararon, haciendo que el sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas al notar que el rubio se había despertado, y aun peor que hubiese notado el creciente problemita que cubrían sus pantalones.

El rubio se levantó tomando asiento a su lado y se talló los ojos por el sueño. Entonces observó la tv, y luego a Sasuke con mirada interrogante, paseando su mirada entre ambos puntos por un rato, aumentando así el nerviosismo del Uchiha acerca de lo que pudiese pensar el jinchuuruki de él.

-Sasuke- Repitio el ojiazul

Un nudo en la garganta le impidió al moreno responderle uno de sus tipicos monosilabos-insultos, lo que le hizo lanzarle una mirada entre nerviosa y retadora.

-¿Te ponen las putas de tetas grandes?

De todas las preguntas habidas por haber, al rubio se le ocurría preguntar semenjante estropajo. El nudo en la garganta se fue al igual que el sonrojo, aunque el problemita seguía latente y cada vez más doloroso al ver al rubio recién despierto y con cara de uke necesitado de cariño.

Sasuke iba a abrir la boca para contestarle, sin embargo no le dio tiempo de decir palabra, formando en sus labios, por inercia, una cara de asco monumental.

El rubio habia efectuado un Henge de Sakura, con la imagen que se hacia de ella desnuda. De más esta decir que de curvas no tiene practicamente nada, lo que provoco que todo pensamiento erótico, problemita incluido, se esfumasen tan rápido como habian llegado.

El rubio se carcajeó deshaciendo el henge en el proceso, ganándose una mirada ironica de Sasuke, acompañada por un atisbo de sonrisa que se esforzaba en ocultar.

-!Ya se como bajarte el íibido, sasuke-teme!

-Joder usuratonkachi, no vuelvas a hacer, eso

Voy a tener pesadillas, se dijo mentalmente el Uchiha intentando borrar la imagen de su mente.

Ante esto, el rubio rió una vez más, dándole un beso a la mejilla del Uchiha. Luego tomó el control para apagar la tv, para posteriormente proceder a tomar su mano guiándole a la habitación que ambos compartían.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Naruto-sexual! Uno de mis fics favoritos de Dane. No pude evitar colocarlo allí, era la descripcion perfecta en ese punto.

No odio a Sakura ...Bueno sí, un poquito. A veces me da por hacerle maldades, y por como es sasukin! juas juas!**  
><strong>

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


End file.
